El fuego nunca se extinguira
by MisakiLat
Summary: Luego de la batalla con el ESP Natsume esta inconsciente entre la vida y la muerte ¿Podrá despertar y estar al lado de mikan y cumplir la promesa que se hicieron? ¿Habrá por fin paz en la academia? / lo se, pesimo summary


_**El fuego nunca se extinguirá**_

- ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! Prometiste… Me prometiste que no morirías! Que estarías siempre a mi lado! Así que abre los ojos… Por favor.. ¡Natsumeee! – Se encontraba la castaña, Mikan al lado de su amado Natsume, que luego de haber utilizado su Alice al extremo tratando de detener al ESP se encontraba en la lucha entre la vida y la muerte.

Natsume ahora se encontraba en un sueño profundo. No lograba despertar por mas que quisiera. No se podía permitir el romperle la promesa a Mikan, SÚ Mikan. Necesitaba despertar. Para al menos poder ver por ultima vez la sonrisa de ella. Necesitaba verla sonreír como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la lucha que habían tenido y desde ese momento, Natsume se encontraba inconsciente. Mikan permanecía en todo momento en el hospital a un lado de Natsume esperando por el momento en el que despertara.

Mikan sabia que lo haría, después de todo, el se lo había prometido el día de la lucha antes de que fueran separados. Se habían prometido que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos nuevamente. Esa había sido su promesa de amor.

La vida de Natsume ahora no corría tanto peligro como al principio. Ya que gracias al poder del Alice de Mikan, habían podido insertarle dentro de su cuerpo a Natsume, la piedra que le había dado Natsume a Mikan cuando se habían prometido estar juntos para siempre. Gracias al poder de esa piedra que aun contenía el fuego de Natsume, al ser insertada en su cuerpo, permitió que el continuara con vida, aunque fuera por un poco mas de tiempo.

Mientras tanto, todos en la academia estaban ayudando con sus Alice a reconstruir todo lo que había sido destruido durante la batalla. Todos a excepción de Mikan, que se negaba a abandonar la habitación en la que se encontraba internado Natsume. Estaba en todo momento a su lado, vigilándolo. En ningún momento le soltaba la mano. Dormía allí en una silla a un lado de la camilla. No salía de la habitación en ningún momento. Casi no comía ya. Quería ser lo primero que Natsume viera al despertar. Y que supiera que nunca lo dejaría solo.

- Mikan! Mikan! – Hotaru trataba de llamar la atención de la castaña, pero ella solo la ignoraba, no apartaba en ningún momento la atención del de cabello azabache. Para lograr su objetivo, Hotaru saco su pistola Baka-Gun / invento numero 0002, es un arma de aire comprimido que al ser accionada le lanza balas a las personas idiotas que estén en su radar/ y con el le dispara a la pequeña Mikan logrando finalmente que le prestara atención- Por fin me miras, Mikan!

- Ayy! Ho-ta-ru!~ BAKAAA! - se queja la castaña debido al dolor que le había provocado las balas del invento de su amiga.

- Mikan! Deberías de dormir aunque sea un poco, no te separas en ningún momento del lado de Natsume, y te comprendo que quieras estar a su lado, pero... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que te alimentaste o dormiste en tu habitación? En verdad creo que deberías salir un poco.. -La regañaba Hotaru a su amiga aunque sabia que no le haría caso. Después de todo, Mikan era muy testaruda.

La castaña iba a protestar acerca de lo que le había dicho su amiga, pero se vio interrumpida por Ruka, ¿Desde que momento estaba el rubio ahí se preguntaba la castaña ya que no le había prestado atención, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de su sola presencia.

- Mikan... Hotaru tiene razón, mírate como estas!. ¿Como crees que se pondría Natsume si te viera así ¿No crees que te regañaría A el no le gustaría verte como estas ahora.

-Ho-Hotaru... Ru-Ruka-Pyon... - Al oír lo que le dijo Ruka, comprendió. El tenia razón, Natsume la regañaría, y conociéndolo como lo hacia, sabia que lo mas probable seria que el mismo se echara la culpa del estado en el que se encontraba ahora Mikan. Ella no podía soportar tan solo pensar en ello. Se había quedado en silencio. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Estaba llorando en los brazos de su mejor amiga. Había tratado de ser fuerte, estando al lado de Natsume todo el tiempo que había transcurrido. Ya no podía soportarlo mas. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Necesitaba desahogarse. Y Hotaru lo comprendió por lo que no dudo en abrazarla fuertemente, tratando de intentar calmarla, aunque no era sencillo.

* * *

**_continuara (? espero.. xD estoy lista para tomatazos.. e.e' soy pesima en esto pero bue.. se aceptan criticas..~_**


End file.
